1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a convergence or convergent device selectably operable in a computer mode and at least one convergent function mode. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auto run apparatus, and an associated method, for selectively executing a program resident upon storage media positionable at a media drive of the convergent device.
Execution of a program resident upon storage media containing auto run command files, such as an auto run file, when received at the media drive is selectively permitted. The mode in which the convergent device is operated is selected to be the computer mode prior to permitting execution of the program. Thereby, execution of the program is effectuated when the convergent device is operated in the computer mode rather than another convergent function mode.
When the convergence device is formed, for example, of a television converged into a computer, execution of the program resident upon the storage media is permitted only after the operational mode of the convergence device is selected to be the computer mode. Execution of the program while the convergence device is still in the television mode is thereby avoided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of computer-based devices have achieved wide levels of utilization as a result of technological advancements which have improved the capabilities of such devices while, at the same time, also permitting the costs of such devices to be, in many instances, substantially reduced. Additional technological advancements shall likely permit yet more types of computer-based devices to be developed and commercialized.
Advancements in communication technologies have similarly permitted the development and implementation of many new types of, and many improvements to existing types of, communication devices. Additional technological advancements shall likely permit the introduction and commercialization of yet additional types of communication devices and improvements thereto.
Concomitant with such technological advancements is a convergence of technologies. Many new computer-based devices are permitted as a result of improvements in communication technologies and many new types of communication devices are permitted as a result of advancements in computer-based technologies.
A television convergent with a personal computer is exemplary of a device which has been developed utilizing advancements in computer-based technologies and communication technologies. Such a device includes the functionality of both a television and also that of a computer. More than a mere combination of the two devices is formed. Rather, synergistic functionality and features are permitted in such a device which would not otherwise be available in separate, discrete devices.
Conventional, commercially-available computers sometimes include one or more media drives capable of receiving storage media. A CD ROM drive for receiving a CD ROM is exemplary of such a media drive. At least one computer operating system, the Windows '95.TM. operating system, includes special provisions regarding execution of programs resident upon a CD ROM. Namely, the system can be configured to cause automatic execution of a program resident upon a CD ROM received by a CD ROM drive. An auto run file is stored together with the program resident upon the CD ROM. Detection of such a file initiates automatic execution of the program.
While the program is caused to be automatically executed by the operating system, when the operating system is embodied in a convergent device, such as the above-mentioned television convergent into a personal computer, the automatic execution of the program might not be appropriate. More particularly, if the convergent device is being operated in the television mode when the CD ROM is received at the CD ROM drive, the operating system would initiate automatic execution of the program resident thereon. Such automatic execution results in the concurrent execution of the program and operation of the convergent device in the television mode. Execution of the program while in the television mode might be undesirable.
Additionally, the existing operating system which automatically executes such a program, executes continuous polling which can result in interference with, for example, data capture. And, automatic execution of the program might permit unauthorized users to execute the program.
A manner by which to control the execution of a program resident upon storage media received at a media drive of a convergent device would therefore be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to convergent devices that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.